


Big Wings Mean Big Messes

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya know, we could always help ya,” Bucky drawled as he walked behind the couch. His fingers ran through the lesser and medium covert feathers along Steve’s wing. He winked at Steve. “Mates grooming each other is one of those things that people still do nowadays.”</p><p>Clint peeked out from the kitchen. “Ah, Steve-babe, did you accidentally bump into a hot dog cart again on your walk today? You’ve got relish on your left wing.”</p><p>Steve bit down a frustrated groan. “I didn’t think so.” </p><p>Suddenly, Tony was peeking his head out from the kitchen too, a granola bar in his mouth. “Looks like Spangles needs a little cleaning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Wings Mean Big Messes

Steve grumbled to himself as he ran his fingers through his wings, doing his best to clean them on his own.

“Ya know, we could always help ya,” Bucky drawled as he walked behind the couch. His fingers ran through the lesser and medium covert feathers along Steve’s wing. He winked at Steve. “Mates grooming each other is one of those things that people still do nowadays.”

Steve huffed, keeping the little rush of happiness he’d received at Bucky’s touch at bay. “I know, but you three helped me this morning.” Steve huffed as he flexed his wings then went back to grooming. “They’re just too big for their own good.”

Clint peeked out from the kitchen, a peach in his mouth as he eyed what was going on. He bit into the peach and wiped the juices from his mouth. “Ah, Steve-babe, did you accidentally bump into a hot dog cart again on your walk today? You’ve got relish on your left wing.”

Steve bit down a frustrated groan. “I didn’t think so.” Steve folded his wing over himself and grimaced when he found the relish staining his white wings.

Suddenly, Tony was peeking his head out from the kitchen too, a granola bar in his mouth. He pulled the granola bar out and wrapped it up in its packaging before pocketing it. “Looks like Spangles needs a little cleaning.”

Steve’s right wing twitched and unfurled instinctively.

Unlike Clint and Bucky who had wings of their own, Tony had lost his years ago when he’d been captured and tortured in Afghanistan. Tony’s lack of wings, combined with the mass of Steve’s made it easy for Tony to hide under one of Steve’s wings. It wasn’t uncommon at all for Tony to tuck himself against Steve’s side when he was feeling particularly tired. For Steve draping his wing over Tony whenever Tony nestled against him had become second nature to him. Just as opening at least one of his wings in offering whenever Tony walked by had become instinct too.

Tony smirked at the wing twitch and climbed onto the couch. He snuggled into Steve’s right side and ran his fingers through Steve’s left wing.

Steve’s right wing immediately covered Tony, and Steve couldn’t stop the pleased sound that escaped him as Tony’s fingers brushed through his feathers.

He squawked in surprise when he felt a hand gripping–-albeit gently–-his left primaries where the relish stain was located.

Bucky chuckled, letting his fingers comb through the primaries. “Your wings always were too big for you.” Bucky turned to Clint. “You know I once found popcorn in his wings after we went to a movie theater when we were kids?” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Ended up eating some of it too.”

“Well, that’s just not healthy,” Tony mumbled from under Steve’s wing. He’d gone from grooming Steve’s left to focusing on the right.

“It wasn’t like it had touched the ground,” Bucky argued.

Clint nodded, sitting himself next to Steve and helping Bucky groom the left wing. “Better than dumpster diving for food.”

Tony shoved his head out from under Steve’s wing. “Do you want me to vomit on Steve?” Like one of the rodents in a game of whack-a-mole, Tony ducked back under the wing as fast as he’d popped out from it.

“FRIDAY, order more food.” Tony grumbled. “I do not want to see any of these heathens dumpster diving.”

“On it, boss.”

Clint grinned at Tony then at Bucky. “Aw, he loves us so much, he wants to make sure we’re fat.”

“Or maybe he plans to eat us,” Bucky joked.

“Arguably I do, but that conversation is for adults, and you two are children.” Tony huffed.

“Technically, Clint’s the child here. I’m the oldest,” Bucky said.

Tony paused in his ministrations. “I don’t think I want to argue against that, but only because it’s for my benefit.”

“Whatever makes ya happy, babydoll.”

Steve sighed in bliss as his boyfriends groomed his feathers. The soft touches relaxed him to the point that he had all but melted into the couch. His eyelids had gone heavy, and a happy sound vibrated in his chest.

He let his head fall back, and almost went to sleep.

 _Almost_ , because just as he closed his eyes he remembered why he’d been cleaning his wings himself.

Steve sat up. “You guys, I was supposed to do this by myself.”

Bucky slapped the back of his head in playful reprimand. “Shut up, Stevie. We’re helping you, whether you want the help or not.”

“No point in stopping since we’ve already started.” Clint shrugged.

“I’m content here, and I like keeping my hands busy,” Tony said.

Steve sighed, exasperated but happy. “One of these days I swear I’ll win this fight.”

Tony lifted Steve’s wing off him just enough to look Steve in the eye. “I am sure I speak for everyone when I say, your optimism and naivety is adorable and precious.”


End file.
